Frozen
by The Great Azar
Summary: Frozen starring Danny and Jazz Fenton! (TxJ, more information on the inside)
1. Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and it is the Danny Phantom version of Frozen. I was really tempted to change the roles, but the final cast list came out like this:

Elsa: Danny

Anna: Jazz

Hans: Dash

Kristoff: Tucker

Trolls: Sam, Valerie, Danielle, Mikey, Nathan

I was very tempted to switch Danny and Jazz's roles, for a few reasons. First, Jazz is older than Danny. Second, the whole white hair thing...that would work. Third, this will end up being TuckerxJazz, so not as many people may read it. I didn't really change their ages, but Danny becomes king instead of Jazz becoming queen because he is a male, and males are dominant in most monarchies. I didn't want to genderbend the entire cast list, though, so here we are. This chapter isn't very long, mainly because I want to see how this is taken among you Phans, and whatever the Frozen fandom is called. Thanks!

I would really like to apologize. It seems when I first tried to put this up, it only put up the AN. So, here we are! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I did not, have not, and never will own Frozen, Danny Phantom, or any other recognizable trademark. My deepest apologies.

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

Can you imagine a power dangerous enough to freeze all lands? To kill, even? One that could be used for great good, when controlled? If not, this is the story of King Daniel Fenton of Arendelle, but more importantly, Princess Anna of Arendelle, the real hero in this story. This is Frozen.

Born of cold and winter air

and mountain rain combining,

this icy force both foul and fair

has a frozen heart worth mining.

Cut through the heart, cold and clear.

Strike for love and strike for fear.

See the beauty sharp and sheer.

Split the ice apart!

And break the frozen heart.

Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!

Ice has a magic can't be controlled.

Stronger than one,

stronger than ten,

stronger than a hundred men!

Born of cold and winter air,

and mountain rain combining,

this icy force both foul and fair

has a frozen heart worth mining.

Cut through the heart, cold and clear.

Strike for love and strike for fear.

There's beauty and there's danger here.

Split the ice apart!

Beware the frozen heart!

The sun rose upon a humble castle nestled in a fjord. This was the kingdom of Arendelle. A small boy with messy black hair slept peacefully in his bed. A more feminine had popped up at his side, this one covered in a mop of carrot-colored locks.

"Danny. Psst. Danny! Psst!" the red headed child whispered to her brother's sleeping form. He didn't stir, but that only seemed to spur the girl on.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Jazz, go back to sleep," the raven haired boy grumbled from the safety of his blankets. Jazz climbed on top of her brother, making sure to spread all of her weight onto him.

"I just can't," she sighed dramatically. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself!" Danny yawned, shoving the poor girl off of his bed. She landed on her butt and sighed, feeling defeated. She thought for a moment, and perked up as an idea struck her.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

**Danny's china blue eyes popped wide open, and he smiled. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**AN: So, second chapter! I actually got this far! I want to thank the four reviewers, and anyone who has the patience to put up with me! Also like to thank ecoreibun! (you know why).**

**Disclaimer: I'm eating M&Ms, which, coincidentally, I also do not own!**

Chapter 2: The Accident

Jazz pulled Danny into the Grand Ballroom of the castle, eager to play in the early morning. Danny shut the door, careful not to make too much noise.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Jasmine begged, excited. Danny laughed quietly, and waved his hands together. Snowflakes burst forward, swirling between the raven haired boy's palms. The snowflakes danced together, forming a snowball, which Danny threw above their heads. It flew high, almost touching the vaulted ceiling. It burst into a flurry of snowflakes, dazzling the red headed girl. She danced about, catching snowflakes on her tongue.

"This is amazing!" Jazz exclaimed through a mouth of snow.

"Watch this!" Danny cried. He stomped his foot on the floor, and ice burst forth. It spread across the floor, forming a giant skating rink. Jazz slid away, laughing merrily. The siblings built a snowman, which Danny hid behind. He moved the stick arms around, speaking in a silly voice.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Jazz jumped up and hugged the snowman.

"I love you Olaf," the small girl whispered. She pulled Olaf around the skating rink, appearing to dance with him. Really, Danny was propelling the two around the room, bracing himself behind the snowman and shooting ice from his fingertips.

The siblings slid down snowbanks. Jazz fearlessly jumped from one into mid-air.

"Catch me!" she cried. Danny blasted snow into a peak underneath his sister's feet. Jazz landed safely, which riled the girl up even more.

"Gotcha!" yelled Danny. Jazz jumped again, with Danny catching her using snow pillars each time. After a few, Jazz sped up. Danny struggled to keep up, not wanting his sister to fall from that height.

"Slow down!" he yelled to Jazz. As soon as he had said it, Danny slipped on the ice under his feet, and the beam of ice he had shot hit the falling Jasmine. The ray stuck her on the head, rendering her unconscious. Daniel rushed over to the fallen girl.

"Jazz!" he cried, tears cracking his young voice. He stroked her hair for a moment, if only to reassure himself that her heart was still beating. A lock of her shiny scarlet hair had turned white, a pure marble that only scared the boy more, causing jagged, frozen crystal spikes to spread around the pair. He did the only thing he could think of through his panic.

"Mama! Papa!" His parents burst through the door, awakened by his cries for help. They gasped at the sight set before them.

"Daniel, what have you done?" exclaimed his father, a usually benevolent (and somewhat large) man with salt and pepper hair and grin wrinkles at the corners of his cerulean orbs. King Jackson Fenton looked panicked at the sight of his children.

"Jazz!" cried his mother, Queen Madeline Fenton of Arendelle. Her lavender eyes widened at her unconscious daughter. Both parents rushed to their daughter's aid, skidding across the ice. They knelt by her side, Jack taking her into his arms. Both royals turned to their only son for an explanation.

"It was an accident!" he pleaded desperately, adding quietly, "I'm sorry Jazz." The King was silent, mulling the situation over as quickly as his panic-stricken mind would allow.

"I know where we have to go." he announced gravely.


End file.
